Meet Your Match
by itsallinmyhead
Summary: Big Man on Campus and playboy Emmett gets a dose of his own medicine. Can he take it? EmxRose
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys i back with a new story! Don't worry i haven't given up on my other stories, life's just been really hectic and plus i'm suffering from a severe case of writer's block. Hope you enjoy this new story though.**

**Story Name: Meet Your Match.**

**Chapter Name: Angry Clits.**

**Rosalie's Point of View**

You know that nasty headache you get when you've had entirely too much to drink? The one that's usually accompanied by a case of memory loss and eyes and ears which are just too fucking sensitive? I sighed as I rolled off of the bed my whole body moving in protest, I could tell from the sensitivity in my nether regions that there was yet another thing about last night that I could not remember.

_I wonder who the luck guy was._

I shakily made my way downstairs only to realize that I did not recognize anything around me.

_Where the fuck am I?_

"Oh great, Rose, you've really done it this time." I mumbled to myself as I saw a note on a side table I was approaching.

_**Rose,**_

_**I had a great time last night.**_

_**Would love to do it again.**_

_**Hope to see you soon.**_

_**Many kisses to your fine ass,**_

_**E.M.C.**_

_Who?_

I racked my brain for the answer to that question but nothing clicked. I wondered if I had met him before the party last night; the only other chance I had to, would have been during class.

_What would your parents think if they could see you now on your SECOND day of college? _

I scoffed to myself, they really did try with me, I just didn't want to listen. Besides, from the outside looking in we were the perfect family. My elder sister, Tanya was a successful lawyer, my parents had the huge, two story, suburban home that they already paid for and two beautiful daughters who both got into ivy leagues. We were the American Dream; except for the fact that my sister was a lesbian (I really didn't see the issue) and that I was a chain smoker who couldn't keep her pants on. My parents always wanted more.

Taking up the note I folded it and made my way back up to the bedroom to:

Find out if I'd brought anything other than myself and the clothes on my back to this house.

See if my Mystery Man had aspirin to get rid of this fucking obnoxious headache.

Find a picture of Mystery Man.

Find my cell phone, get dressed (if I find the rest of my clothing) and leave.

I quietly made my way back up the stairs glimpsing my naked body in the hallway mirror; it would probably make sense to put back on my clothes, before someone walked into the house.

_Oh, what the hell Mystery Man's already seen you naked! _

Yeah, I think it's a definite sign that you're not mentally sound when your conscience tells you to do the wrong thing. As I walked into the bedroom smiling I noticed how everything was in complete disarray. While I could not remember anything about our sex-capades I was certain that the state of this bedroom was enough evidence to suggest that Mystery Man was good in the sack.

_Maybe I'd give him the opportunity to show me just how good he was once more. _

Continuing my search of the bedroom, I noticed that there was a bottle of aspirin sitting on a bedside table next to my phone. Talk about killing two birds with one stone. Once I'd dry swallowed two of the tablets I checked my cell phone only to realize that I had twenty missed calls. I sighed as I hit the call button.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale, where the hell are you?"

_As if my head wasn't hurting enough already…_

**Emmett's Point of View**

I could not believe that I banged Rosalie Hale. Yeah she might've had some scary teeth back in the day, but damn! She grew up good. I was surprised to find however, that she did not remember me. I was Emmett Cullen. I was the kid who put worms in her sandwich, stuck gum in her hair and told everyone that she had cooties. That broad was supposed to hate me but last night, she didn't even remember me.

_Probably because she was wasted._

But fuck me if she wasn't the best lay I ever had. She was so fucking sexy and boy did she know how to use that mouth of hers…

_Alright, stop thinking about last night; you don't want to get a boner in the middle of your history class._

Right. I took a look around the lecture hall; I could never understand how these kids stayed awake during this class. My lecturer, Mr. Clits (yes that's really his name) had the most monotone and droning voice I'd ever heard.

I checked the clock, 9:05.

Shit! I still had two hours in this hell hole. Drumming my fingers on the desk I tried to focus on the lecturer's voice and fought the urge to check the clock again.

_You just checked it a second ago, wait at least fifteen minutes before you check it again,_ I told myself.

"So in 1939, Adolf Hitler began…"

Come on Emmett, you can do it. Listen to him.

Oh fuck it! I give up!

My eyelids started drooping and before I knew it Rosalie was standing in front of me in a tiny string bikini.

_Hot damn!_

She started to pour water all over herself; I could see the tiny peaks of her nipples pushing through the bikini top.

_Fuck!_

She was walking toward me. Her small, soft hands raked over my chest, my rock hard abs and were going lower and lower until—

"Yes Mr. Cullen answer that question for me." I looked around the room. I was fucking dreaming!

"I'm waiting Mr. Cullen." Professor Clits droned.

Oh right, he asked me a question. I looked over to my left where my best friend Garrett was sitting, mouthing the words "1941" to me.

"Thank you G!" I mouthed back and then turned to Mr. Clits. "Uh, 1941 Professor." I stated relieved that I'd escaped that one.

"Oh really, Mr. Cullen, President Roosevelt's wife's name was 1941?" I turned and glared at Garrett who was now snickering next to me.

_Oh yeah really funny, retard._

"Please Mr. Cullen I thought you were asleep because you stayed up all night reading your history textbook." No it's because you're too fuckin' boring. "Try to stay awake he warned." I waited until he restarted his lecture to check the clock again.

9:15.

Seriously after all that shit, how could it be that only ten minutes had gone? I was seriously going to die. As I sat there pretending to listen to Mr. Clits my mind kept running back to last night, more specifically, Rosalie. I remembered it as if it was yesterday.

_Wait, it was yesterday._

_God, I'm such an idiot._

When I first saw her last night I immediately noticed her amazing legs. They were long, they were toned and I seriously needed them to be wrapped around me when I did X-Rated things to her. Thankfully, I didn't have to work too hard to fulfill my fantasy or she might've gotten the wrong idea. I mean let's face it, she may have been the hottest girl on campus and she was definitely the best lay I ever had, but I just didn't do the whole boyfriend- girlfriend thing.

_Easy come easy go, right?_

I was distracted from my thoughts when I noticed that Garrett had placed a folded piece of paper on my desk. I quickly read the note:

_**Dude, last night was good, right? **_

_**Is that why you're falling asleep now, cuz that feisty blonde kept you up all night?**_

Smiling I quickly scribbled back a reply:

_**Did she keep me up all night?**_

_**Hell Yeah!**_

_**I left her at the townhouse when I came here.**_

_**Kinda hope she's still there so that we can go for round two.**_

_**(Eyebrows wiggled suggestively) You know what I mean?**_

I was too busy smirking to myself to realize that the room had suddenly gone quiet and before I knew it Professor Clits grabbled the note from my hand and began reading it.

_SHIT!!!!!_

"Really Mr. Cullen, even I thought that you were smarter than this. No one ever- and I mean EVER- gets away with passing notes in my class. I am unable to see why you can't simply pay attention like everyone else." He droned as his bushy uni-brow rose with each word he spoke.

"I was passing notes 'cause you told me to stay awake, sir. You're not the most exciting person to listen to." I could not believe that I'd just said what I did. Professor Clit's Face went from pale white to menacingly red in a millisecond. Yeah I was definitely screwed.

"Get Out!" he shrieked his face turning even redder than before.

I was going to apologize, point out that Garrett was passing notes as well and even plead my case but then I realized that this was my way out of here.

I finally got my freedom!

Without even a glance at anyone in the room I picked up my belongings and walked out hoping that when I got home Rosalie would be waiting for me in my bed looking sexy.

**Well that's all for now hope u like it enough to leave me some love and let me know whether or not to continue.**

**Erin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Links for this chapter are found on my profile.**

**Song for this Chapter: After Midnight by Travie McCoy. It can be found here: http:/www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v=_2oLL3ZyN_8**

**Chapter Two**

While grinning like a cherub-cheeked kid at Christmas, Emmett made his way back to his townhouse. Fate it seemed was on his side that day. He'd boned the hottest girl on campus and managed to get out of his history lecture early – all within the same twenty- four hours.

_Now if there's really a God, Mister Clits would not call my dad_, Emmett mused.

Charles Clits and Carlisle Cullen had both grown up in the same (privileged) neighbourhood, and were still to this day very close friends. So when Carlisle patted Emmett's shoulder and sent him off to the University of Washington, he told Emmett two things. Firstly, that he'd better appreciate of the money that – in Carlisle's words – 'his really generous father was spending' (which Emmett thought really wasn't that much since he was on a football scholarship). And that he'd have his "dear friend" Mister Clits keep a close eye on Emmett.

Emmett almost shuddered at the thought of his father finding out about this morning's episode… almost. Because despite the fact that Carlisle said things that would make any grown man cry, he was only 5 feet 11 inches tall; significant 5 inches shorter than his son's 6 foot 5 inched frame. Emmett could never fear Carlisle. As Emmett's ego saw it, cowering from someone who was significantly shorter than him would be well… fucked up.

As he stepped into his two story humble abode, his eyes scanned the living room in the hopes of finding one very exquisite Rosalie Hale bent over one surface or other stark naked. However he sighed, because once again reality and his overactive imagination were not on the same page. Little did he know that the vision awaiting him in his bedroom would surpass any of the fantasies that his nineteen year old brain could come up with.

Rosalie was sitting on the large, black leather armchair in the corner of his bedroom with a cigarette perched between her beautiful lips. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and (the cherry on top of the cake) she was naked.

With his muscles rippling, Emmett pulled of his white tee and strutted over to the object of his affection.

"Well good morning." He leaned forward resting his hands on each of the arm rests, caging her body in with his. "I must say, I don't think you've ever looked better." His face was merely an inch from hers and he winked cockily, utterly self satisfied.

Rosalie released the smoke that she'd dragged, blowing it into Emmett's face.

She smirked, "I love nothing more than hearing people say how lovely I am."

Emmett cringed at the sarcastic undertone in her voice.

Rosalie continued, "Anyway the real problem here is that I will not be able to live with myself if I fuck someone twice and I still don't know his name."

She offered him her cigarette but he waved it away gently.

"Doll I couldn't keep my football scholarship if I were wheezing during games because my lungs were wrecked from those cancer sticks." He told her pointedly.

"What's your name?" she looked bored and that bothered Emmett.

He retreated slightly, "I'm Emmett, Rosalie. And just for the record, if I knew how drunk you were last night, I would not have had sex with you."

She placed a hand on one of his large biceps and squeezed gently, "I suppose I should be grateful for your chivalry, but it's not going to get you anywhere with me."

Rosalie dropped her legs exposing her full breasts and pert nipples. Emmett eyed them appreciatively. She placed one of her soft hands and the back of his head and pulled him closer to her. She placed her mouth near to his ear, "I know your name now, so how about we get started." She bit his earlobe gently.

Emmett could suddenly feel that tell tale tightening in his pants. He crashed his mouth against hers, his lips and tongue moving feverishly against hers. He kneeled so that his body could be leveled with hers, their tongues still moving in perfect tandem.

That was until Rosalie pulled away abruptly. Calmly (much unlike Emmett who was now panting) she crushed her cigarette on the glass top table to her left to put it out, and then she turned back to him.

"Did you have anything to eat Emmett?"

"Uh – yes I think so." Emmett scratched his head, confused.

"Good," she spread her legs and pushed his head downward. "I'd say it's time for you to have some dessert then."

Emmett grinned at her widely before turning his attention to the task at hand. There was nothing he loved more than women who demanded and took whatever they wanted during sex. And he was even more excited when Rosalie began to react to the magical workings of his tongue. She groaned and pulled roughly on his hair and he continued to lap at her juices hungrily.

"God yes! Just like that, Em." She cried out just as he added a finger to her tightness. As he pumped in and out he continued to lick her sensitive bundle of nerves until a few moments later she finally came with explosive force. She groaned out a strained, "Yes!" as she did.

As she started to come down from her high she released his hair, Rosalie was panting and smiling at Emmett clearly satisfied.

He took that as an invitation to finish what he started. Emmett started moving up her body planting a trail of wet kisses until their lips where together again. He allowed his tongue to caress hers and smiled against her lips when Rosalie reached down and unbuckled his belt. She tugged hard at the thick band of leather until it came free from each of the loops of his trousers. Their lips parted at the effort.

"On the bed." She commanded, swatting his hands away with the belt when he reached forward trying to caress her breasts.

Emmett had never been commanded like this by a woman before, and to him it only made Rosalie so much sexier. So, like the good boy that he was, he started to get up to walk over to the bed. He reached for her body another time and pouted slightly when she swatted his hands away yet again.

"I like to see and touch, babe." He told her, as he sat on the bed, jamming his back up against the wrought iron bed head. The effectiveness of his words fell flat however since Rosalie chose that exact moment to grind down, slowly and seductively on his manhood. He could feel the moisture from her arousal soaking through his briefs.

Rosalie took both of his large hands in hers and held them up against the bedpost over his head.

Emmett wanted to tell her that restraining him was pointless, since he was sure that her could bench press at least twice her weight. But instead he moaned loudly since she was doing things with her mouth and his nipples that were making him feel things that he didn't even know was possible.

"I want to try something." Emmett gulped at how low and husky her voice had suddenly gotten. She joined their lips again and before he realized what was happening, she'd expertly looped his hands in his belt and fastened it around a section of his wrought iron bedpost.

"What the fuck?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

She put a finger on his lip. "Shh. I just want you to sit back and enjoy the show." And with that she hopped up off of the bed in one fluid motion waving seductively at him before walking of f to the far end of the room. Emmett reclined happily; he hoped that she was going to perform a sexy dance for him. It was only when he noticed Rosalie putting on her black thong that he realized that something was very wrong.

He tugged his hands violently, but the belt was too tightly secured around his wrists.

"What the fuck are you doing, Rosalie?"

"I would think that that would be obvious… I'm getting dressed." She spoke the words loudly and slowly as though Emmett was stupid. (This was actually how he felt at that moment).

"I can see that, Rosalie! What I really meant to ask was, why are you getting dressed?" he tugged harshly again at his restraint, but it was futile.

"I'm heading home to take a shower." She told him. Her tone made it seem like if the two of them were having an everyday conversation. Were in not for the fact that Emmett was tied to his bedpost in his underwear, even he would have been fooled.

"Why are you doing this, Rosalie? Is this some kind of kinky shit you're into? Because I'm not, please untie me." He pleaded. Rosalie took delight in his discomfort.

She smiled and flicked her golden blonde tendrils over her shoulder. She was finished dressing now and she walked over to where Emmett was seated.

"I'll be back later; I have a class that I just cannot be late for." She winked. "You'd better hope that no one comes over for a visit before I return." She told him, too sweetly.

She kissed him on his mouth, allowing her tongue to whisper over his lips briefly. And just like that she was gone.

Never before in his life had Emmett been caught in a predicament such like this. He was sure that he hated Rosalie Hale. And above all he knew that he'd been wrong. Fate certainly was not on his side, after all.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. Please read and review._**

**_Any guesses as to why Rosalie tied Emmett up? Stay tuned for the next update to find out._**

_**Announcements:**_

_I have found a way to get __**FREE**__ apple products as well as many other electronics from amazon… yes I did say FREE._

_**I know what you're thinking, this must be scam, but I assure you it isn't the website FreebieJeebies has actually been mentioned on CNN news, the company is completely legit. Basically this company exposes new companies and it gets paid for every person who has completed an offer. They make so much money that they are able to spend hundreds of dollars buying thank you products to the people who have participated**_

_**These are the following steps to get the free product:**_

_1. Sign up using this link http:/apple(dot)freebiejeebies(dot)co(dot)uk/550847_

_2. Choose a gift. The gift can be any apple product or custom orders_

_3. Complete an offer NB: offers do require you to give up your credit card number but I assure it is only a matter of data collection, most of the offers are free (if one isn't then choose a free offer) I promise it's not a scam I was surprised to see this on CNN and encouraged my cousin to try it… he already has an ipad 2._

_4. Refer your friends to do the same_

_5. Wait 2-3 days + shipping time for your new product to be shipped to you (products are shipped to persons anywhere in the world except for the Philippines and India._

_**I really thought that I should share this great deal with you. PM if you have any questions and please use the link I provided it will help me to get referrals.**_

_**Merci beaucoup,**_

_**Erin.**_


End file.
